Painfull Love
by xxxsweetcupcakexxx
Summary: I never thought, my mere confession to an idiot gay guy would lead to something like this... especially fom my kouhai.


"Anou…"

"What?" Toushiro Shuuei turned to face me, obviously annoyed. "What do you want, (L/n)?"

I held up my chocolates in a flourish, my bangs covering my eyes. "Shuuei, please accept these chocolates! I-I made it-"

"Blah, blah, whatever." He took my chocolates, and glancing at it disinterestedly, threw them over his shoulder. "You girls are so stupid. You think I'll fall in your trap that easily? I'm seriously tired of so many chocolates every year! Now you too, (L/n)? Just get outta here, I don't want your chocolates and feelings."

"I knew it. You're gay, aren't you?" I faced him, smirking confidently.

"What?" Shuuei said, shocked.

I turned to walk away. "Yup, you are. No point in having you as a boyfriend now, Shuuei." My two long rat tails swung behind me, as I smirked.

"Well! There's no point in having you as a girlfriend anyway!" In the corner of my eyes, I saw him stamp my chocolates on the ground. "You're just a good-for-nothing bitch!" He stalked away, muttering curses under his breath.

"…. Zaizen. I know you're there."

A bush near me shook, and Zaizen stood up, in his uniform. "(L/n)-senpai." He said, very quietly, emotionless as usual.

I turned away from him. "Don't you have practice? Why did you follow me?"

Strong arms gripped my trembling shoulders, and he spun me around, to embrace me. "Senpai, don't change the subject. You're crying. You actually liked him, didn't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

A trickle of tears left my eyes. "Yes I did, Zaizen. But who cares, he's gay. Don't go near him, okay? I don't want you to be gay either…" I smiled up at him with difficulty.

Zaizen just stared down at me. "Senpai, how long are you going to keep up this act? Stop it already. All these years of knowing you, you hardly let others see your sadness. This is just stupid, senpai."

That's when I broke down. Once I started, I couldn't stop crying. I sobbed into his chest, and I let out a small squeak of surprise when I felt him suddenly lift me up bridal style. It had started snowing, and our breath came out on small white puffs. I sniffled, trying to staunch my tears to stop flowing, when Zaizen suddenly put me down…. On the cold floor.

I looked at him and opened my mouth to say something, when he crashed his mouth into mine. My eyes widened and I probably must've blushed, but Zaizen was gentle, almost hesitating. His right hand gently caressed my cheek, while his tongue hesitatingly licked my lower lip. I responded, suddenly, somehow liking the way he tasted, and I was actually enjoying the kiss. Zaizen asked for entrance again, and I gave it to him readily. His tongue entered my mouth, and I shivered when it wrapped so –pleasurably- around my own, and I moaned somehow, hardly noticing that he pulled down my uniform skirt exposing me in my pink laced underwear.

Zaizen pulled away from the kiss to look at me. "Pink underwear?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sorry for not wearing anything sexier because I didn't know I would be in this situation!" I scoffed, hiding my blush. Zaizen smirked, obviously amused, and I squeaked again when he stuck two fingers in my mouth. "Suck." He said calmly, as though he did this everyday.

I looked at him dubiously before swirling my tongue over his finger, wetting it. I sucked a bit, and Zaizen soon withdrew his fingers, satisfied. His mouth overcame mine again, and I was lost again, until I felt two wet fingers creep inside my underwear. Zaizen bit my lower lip hard and at the time he inserted his finger in a place which I didn't even existed in my body. I moaned, half in pain and half in ecstasy as he started to pull his fingers out and pushed it back in.

It felt so foreign; I could feel his fingers touching inside me… "A-Ah! H-Hikaru!" I moaned, as Zaizen harshly bit my exposed neck, and he removed my shirt and bra, leaving me only in my underwear. And I was sure that was going to leave me too.

His fingers brushed upon a place that sent a jolt of electricity through my body. Zaizen smirked and did it again, throwing away my underwear too, totally exposing myself to him. I lay on the cold floor, panting, earning for more as Zaizen observed me hungrily, pressing kisses from my neck and leaving marks all over me. I gasped as I felt something wet circle my left nipple and started to suck, while fingers gently played with my other one.

Soon, everything stopped. Panting heavily, I looked up at him, only to find him undress himself. My eyes widened and I blushed, as his muscles and lean body were simply too sexy.

Zaizen captured my mouth with his again, at the same time pulling my legs open. I was nervous, this was my first time!

I pulled back from his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hikaru, I don't know- I mean, this is m-my first time, a-a-and it hurts- so-I-"

Zaizen pressed a kiss on my neck. "(Y/n), it's my first time too." With that, he pushed in me, tearing me up.

I shut my eyes tightly, but still, tears managed to escape. "H-Hikaru-! It-It hurts…." I whimpered, pulling him closer, still crying. Zaizen just let out a groan, and he bit my sweet spot on my neck, obviously leaving a mark.

"You're mine." Zaizen growled, kissing me harshly again, licking away my tears. "You belong to me, only me and no one else."

I nodded, feeling the pain slowly fade. Zaizen pulled it out, and pushed back in, moaning. He continued in that pace, making me gasp and moan uncontrollably with each thrust.

"Y-You're so... ngh… t-tight….." Zaizen panted, going at a faster pace.

"Ah-! Hikaru! F-Faster!" I moaned, matching up with his thrusts. I could feel something coil in my gut, and his member brushed against something that sent me twitching and crying out.

I could feel him smirk, as he did it again, making me scream his name. "Louder…." He whispered huskily in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"Hikaru!"

"Ah… ngh… mm…. (Y/n)….!"

I could tell he was close, very close…. He smashed his mouth into mine again, giving a final, hard thrust which sent me over the edge, and at the same time, he spilled his seed in me, coating my insides.

Zaizen collapsed tiredly, sweating all over. Smiling, I gently kissed his forehead. "I love you, Hikaru. Besides…. You planned this all along, didn't you?"

Zaizen cracked a eye open. "You never know…. Senpai…" He pulled me down for another kiss.


End file.
